mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
CHECKMATE
CHECKMATE is a dual-author, dual-thread pair of intertwined adventures with the same characters, same plot, but different perspectives (the villain's in Dark Version, and the hero's in Light Version.) MyifanW authors the Dark Version, while Yourself hosts the Light Version. Plot The Evil Overlord decides to rearrange his guest room in anticipation for a certain hero. The hero quickly dispatches the monsters in the room, so the Overlord casts him away into the future, before quite quickly taking over the world. Now bored, the Evil Overlord has teleported many heroes to a stadium, to see what will happen. Characters *Evil Overlord - The evil protagonist of Checkmate, kicker of puppies, destroyer of worlds. *Slate Barbasol - The good protagonist of Checkmate, sworn to fight evil and look really stylish. Crossovers and Cameos Plenty in the arena scene. *'Zack Finesse '- Fencing Club Adventures *'Wei Kemp Norris' -One Vs. All *'McBatman '- 1984 Quest *'Alanna and Franklin' - Alanna *'Vacuumtron' - The Deadly Dance of the Scarecrow King *'Riley '- Threnody *'Carlyle '- Eduventure *'Simon' - Supersoldier *'Guybrush Futurewood '- The Open Canvas *'Jonathan White' - GHOSTPUNCHER *'Brock' - Rox fall, live your life. *'Warzone' - Warzone *'Bullets '- ATTACKENING: REVENGENCE The clown in the first room looks like the redead clown from The Deadly Dance of the Scarecrow King. =CHECKMATE: The Dark Version= CHECKMATE: The Dark Version is hosted by MyifanW. It is from the viewpoint of the Evil Overlord. Plot The Evil Overlord begins his day by rearranging his front room to dispatch any wandering heroes. He then creates his three minions and gets frustrated, and kicks a very cute puppy. While getting distracted by these activities, Slate Barbasol defeats the haunted washing machines and even scores some loot. To buy time, the Evil Overlord teleports him to whereabouts unknown. Eight years later, the Evil Overlord has conquered the world with ease, but wonders what on earth happened to Slate Barbasol. Desperately bored, he decides to summon an arena, to watch the mightiest heroes of the land get ripped apart. Characters *Evil Overlord - The villain of both stories, the bane of puppies everywhere. *Mysterious Cloaked Figure - One of the Evil Overlord's henchmen. Mysterious, Cloaked, and possibly female. *Chad Wallace - Henchman of the Evil Overlord, he is a gangster with guns. *Jean-Pierre - The French Swordsman who is actually better at hand-to-hand combat than swordsmanship. The third of Evil Overlord's goons. Tropes You Know, For Kids! - The validity of this trope depends on how you feel about seeing puppies get kicked. =CHECKMATE: The Light Version= CHECKMATE: The Light Version is hosted by Yourself. It follows the adventures of Slate Barbasol as he tries to rid the land of Evil Overlord. Plot Slate Barbasol, Gentleman Adventurer Extraordinaire, moves to a village and one day decides to go and explore. On his travels, he comes across a mysterious and ominous tower and thinks it can't hurt to have a look. He discovers it DOES hurt, when he has to fight a pair of demonic washing machines, henchmen of the Evil Overlord. After defeating the haunted washing machines and retrieving his Beige Suit and Beige Fedora (and equipping the Fedora) he sets off to the next room, only to be teleported into the future, where the Evil Overlord rules supreme. To seek him out, Slate has travelled to a colloseum full of heroes from across the MSPA Forums. Although the original cameofest was drawn up by MyifanW, as the hero Slate has control over all of the good guys who have been teleported into the colloseum. Characters *'Slate Barabasol' - Gentleman Adventurer Extraordinaire. *'Midget' - A kindly resident from eight years in the future, who looked after Slate after he was flung into the future. Tropes Category:Adventures Category:MyiFanW Adventures Category:Yourself Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Winners